Field
The present disclosure relates to a panel defect detection method and an organic light-emitting display device using the same.
Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, which have recently come to prominence as next generation display devices, have inherent advantages, such as relatively fast response speeds, high luminous efficiency, a high level of luminance, and wide viewing angles, since organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) used therein are able to emit light by themselves.
A variety of wiring and circuit elements are disposed on a display panel of such an organic light-emitting display device panel. The wiring and circuit elements may be electrically shorted or opened due to a variety of factors, such as impurity infiltration and external physical force.
When such a panel defect has occurred, the display panel may malfunction or the screen may have a problem. In a severe case, the display panel may be burnt and discarded. Thus, technologies capable of accurately and rapidly detecting a panel defect are in demand.